


Fun with Magic

by planetundersiege



Series: Stomco Week 2018 [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fun, Funny, M/M, Magic, Microfic, Multi, OT3, Oneshot, Stomco, Stomco week, Svtfoe, Tomstarco, starco, tomco - Freeform, tomstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Stomco week 2018: Day 3: Fun with Magic.Star and Tom talks about magic with Marco.





	Fun with Magic

“Okay Marco”, Star said as she held her wand high. “To use magic, you got to feel it all over your body. It’s like a fun part of you, and then just shout out whatever you’re thinking before you think it”.

She let out a small motion, smiling.

“Mega narwhal blast!”.

Marco looked at her spell and nodded, trying to take it all in. He was still unsure if he would be able to perform magic like this as well.

“Are you sure this will work Star?”, he asked, not wanting to break any bones. Last time he’d used magic had been as far from ideal as it could get, he won’t lie. Yet he wanted to learn how to use the wand, Star had been begging him to let her teach him for weeks, and Tom had tagged along.

“Sure it will”, Tom said, smiling at his boyfriend and girlfriend. “Star’s really good at this, you’ll pick it up in no time”.

“Well thanks Tom, but you’ve never used the wand. What do you know about the magic Star uses?”.

The demon shrugged.

“Well, I haven’t used the wand, but you do remember I’m capable of several magic tricks right? Anyway, I’ll be right behind you, you using spells is so interesting”.

“Thank you guys, it means a lot. But prepare bandages just in case”.


End file.
